Nick Davenport
Nicholas “Nick” Davenport is the tritagonist of Fraternal Twins, and the youngest super kid of the Davenport family. He is nice and always optimistic, but often says things that don’t make sense. He is “portrayed” by Elias Harger. Personality Nick is the adorable little baby of the family. He is kind to everyone, but he, despite being a superhero, can’t always keep secrets. He ends up telling his parents about most of the things he and his siblings try to hide. He is not the smartest and his siblings take advantage of his gullibility sometimes. Biography Into Hiding In this episode, Nick keeps teleporting and popping up in random places, so Seth tries to find a way to keep that from happening, however this ends up leading them to an incident dragging the girls into it as well. Science Fair In this episode, Nick enlists the help of Seth on his science fair project after Lindsay offers to help Katie. However Seth goes way to far trying to help. Prank War In this episode, Nick is tired of his dad always hovering around, so he asks his mom to play with him instead. Powers & Abilities Superpowers * Teleportation Temporary Powers * Laser Vision Other Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat Relationships Family Katie Davenport Main article: Katie & Nick Katie is Nick’s older sister who has the power of Laser Vision, they get along pretty well, and are good at working together. They hang out sometimes, and unlike the twins, they can be together without fighting. Katie does get annoyed when Nick says and does weird things, but she understands he’s only seven. Seth Davenport Main article: Seth & Nick Seth is Nick’s older brother who has the power of Telekinesis and Fire Powers, they get along pretty well, being the only boys in the house, but they don’t usually hang out that much. Seth has used Nick for his own personal gains, and taken advantage of his gullibility. Nick does seem to look up to Seth, and Seth looks out for Nick. Lindsay Davenport Main article: Lindsay & Nick Lindsay is Nick’s oldest sister who has the power of Telekinesis and Ice Powers, they are both alike in the sense that they are both usually friendly, and terrible at keeping secrets. They usually don’t hang out much unless they’re with Seth and Katie. They tease each other frequently, and don’t have the closest relationship. Monica Davenport Monica is Nick’s mother who has the power of Flight, they have a very good relationship, and out of all the kids, Nick is the one who spends the most time with his parents. Nick seems to be the only kid who doesn’t think that Monica is too overprotective, and seems to like spending time with her, as seen in Prank War. Anthony Davenport Anthony is Nick’s father who has the power of Super Strength, they spend some time together, and have a lot of things in common that they like to do. In Prank War, Anthony wanted to spend time to bond with Nick, but Nick kept going to his mom, however, they ended up finding many fun things to do. They have a good relationship. Trivia * Nick often does and says things his siblings don’t understand. * He is closest with Seth, however he really spends the most time with his parents rather than his siblings. * Nick is the youngest Davenport super kid. * He is 7 years old. * Nick is the Davenport sibling who is taken advantage of the most. * His zodiac sign is Pisces. Category:Main Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Kids Category:Students Category:Davenport Family Category:Davenport Boys